NHL on NBC commentators
From 2006 to 2008, NBC's studio show originally broadcast out of the rink at New York's Rockefeller Center, at the foot of NBC's offices during January and February. This allowed the on-air talent, including commentators for ''NHL on NBC, and their guests (often ex-players and youth hockey teams) to demonstrate plays and hockey skills. From April onwards, and during inclement weather, the studio show moved to Studio 8G inside the GE Building, where NBC produces its ''Football Night in America program. For the Stanley Cup Finals, the show was broadcast on location. Beginning in 2008, the studio show originates from the game venue. List of personalities Full-time (current) * Mike Emrick: lead play-by-play (2006–present) * Eddie Olczyk: studio analyst (2006), lead color analyst (2007–present); also lead color analyst for Comcast SportsNet Chicago/WGN Sports (Chicago Blackhawks broadcasts) * Pierre McGuire: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006–present), Studio Analyst (2008–present); also lead color analyst for TSN Hockey * Liam McHugh: lead studio host (2011–present) * Mike Milbury: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2008–present), substitute lead color commentator (2017–present) * Keith Jones: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2011–present); also lead color analyst for Comcast SportsNet Philadelphia (Philadelphia Flyers broadcasts) * Kathryn Tappen: substitute studio host (2014–present) * Jeremy Roenick: studio analyst (2010–present), NHL outdoor games reporter (2014–present) * Russ Thaler: substitute studio host (2012–present) Part-time (current) * Kenny Albert: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for New York Rangers radio broadcasts * Joe Micheletti: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006–2007, 2011–present); also color analyst for MSG (New York Rangers broadcasts) * Dave Briggs: substitute studio host (2013–present) * Anson Carter: studio analyst (2012–present); "Inside the Glass" reporter (2015–present) * Chris Cuthbert: play-by-play (2006–2007, 2014–present); also play-by-play for TSN Hockey * Ray Ferraro: studio analyst (2006–2007), "Inside the Glass" reporter (2014–present); also color analyst for TSN Hockey * AJ Mleczko: color commentator (2018–present) * Brian Boucher: "Inside the Glass" reporter, occasional studio analyst (2015–present) * Brian Engblom: Former #2 color analyst (2011–2015); part-time (2015-present); also color analyst for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * Darren Dreger: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey * John Forslund: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * Bret Hedican: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2011–present); formerly held the same role for Comcast SportsNet California (San Jose Sharks broadcasts) * Bob McKenzie: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey * Gord Miller: play-by-play (2011–present); also lead play-by-play for TSN Hockey * Rick Peckham: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * Dave Strader: play-by-play (2006–2007), former #2 play-by-play (2009–2015); part-time (2015-present); also play-by-play for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts * Chris Therien: studio analyst (2011–present); also "Inside the Glass" reporter for Comcast SportsNet Philadelphia (Philadelphia Flyers broadcasts) Comcast SportsNet personalities Comcast SportsNet personnel may occasionally appear on NBCSN broadcasts during the latter part of the season and the first round of the Stanley Cup playoffs. Comcast SportsNet California * Randy Hahn: play-by-play (2011–present) * Jamie Baker: color analyst (2014–present) * Brodie Brazil: ice level reporter (2011–present) Comcast SportsNet Chicago * Pat Foley: play-by-play (2011–present) * Steve Konroyd: alternate color analyst (2011–present) during Eddie Olczyk's NBC and NBCSN assignments Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic * Joe Beninati: play-by-play (2011–present) * Craig Laughlin: color analyst (2011–present) * Al Koken: ice level reporter (2011–present) Comcast SportsNet Philadelphia * Jim Jackson: play-by-play (2011–present) * Bill Clement: color analyst (2011–present); former studio host (2006–2007) Other on-air staff (occasional appearances) * Andy Brickley: "Inside the Glass" reporter; also lead color commentator for NESN (Boston Bruins broadcasts) * Ken Daniels: play-by-play; also lead play-by-play for Fox Sports Detroit (Detroit Red Wings broadcasts) * Alex Faust: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Los Angeles Kings broadcasts) * Jim Fox: color analyst; also color analyst for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Los Angeles Kings broadcasts) * Butch Goring: color analyst; also color analyst for MSG (New York Islanders broadcasts) * ''Darren Pang'': "Inside the Glass" reporter (2007–present); also lead rinkside reporter for Fox Sports Midwest (St. Louis Blues broadcasts) * Brian Hayward: color analyst; also "Inside the Glass" reporter for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Anaheim Ducks broadcasts) * Mike Keenan: studio analyst * Peter McNab: color analyst; also color commentator for MSG Plus (New Jersey Devils broadcasts) * Daryl Reaugh: color analyst; also play-by-play for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts * Rob Simmelkjaer: studio host * Tripp Tracy: "Inside the Glass" reporter; also color commentator for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * John Walton: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Washington Capitals radio broadcasts Former * Steve Coates: "Inside the Glass" reporter for Comcast SportsNet Philadelphia simulcasts (2011–2014) * Bob Costas: studio host (NHL Winter Classic) (2008-2012) * John Davidson: color analyst (2006) * Cammi Granato: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006), feature reporter (2007) * Brett Hull: studio analyst (2007) - According to Ray Ferraro, who appeared on Vancouver radio station The Team 1040, Brett Hull was relieved of his duties as a studio analyst in June 2007.1 Mike Milbury replaced Hull and Ferraro. * Bob Neumeier: Stanley Cup Finals and substitute studio host (2008) * Bill Patrick: substitute studio host (2008; 2011–2013) * Dan Patrick: studio host (2010–2012) * Drew Remenda: color analyst for Comcast SportsNet California simulcasts (2011–2014) Broadcast teams 2005–06 # [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']]-'John Davidson'-[[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] # Dave Strader-Brian Hayward-Joe Micheletti # Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab-Cammi Granato During its first two seasons, NBC used three regular broadcast teams for its regional coverage of the NHL. For its first season, they brought in [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']] and 'John Davidson, the previous lead broadcast duo for NHL on FOX to be their lead announcing pair, and added popular TSN analyst [[Pierre McGuire|Pierre McGuire]] as an "Inside the Glass" reporter (one who stands between team benches). For both broadcast seasons of the NHL on NBC, the #2 team consisted of Dave Strader, Brian Hayward, and "Inside the Glass" reporter Joe Micheletti. For the 2005–06 NHL season, the #3 broadcast team was Chris Cuthbert, Peter McNab, and Cammi Granato. 2006–07 # [[Mike Emrick|'''Mike Emrick]]-[[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']]-[[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] # Dave Strader-Brian Hayward/Peter McNab-Joe Micheletti # Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab/Brian Hayward-Darren Pang For the 2006–07 NHL season, the second season of the ''NHL on NBC, John Davidson left to take a position with the St. Louis Blues, studio analyst [[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']] was used with [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']] and [[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]]. For 2006–07, Darren Pang was used due to Granato's son being born. During 2006–07, the #2 and #3 broadcast teams were mixed up, due to travel constraints. An example of this is color commentators Peter McNab and Brian Hayward often switching roles during the season and playoffs. During the season, due to Pierre McGuire's TSN commitments, a variety of "Inside the Glass" reporters have been used with the #1 team, including Darren Pang, Joe Micheletti, Cammi Granato, and Peter McNab. 2007–09 Due to NBC's move to flex scheduling and broadcasting only one game a week, only the team of Emrick, Olczyk and McGuire is now used. Also, NBC has scrapped the studio-based intermission show and fired Clement and Ferraro. McGuire, who continues his role as "Inside the Glass" reporter, serves as host from the game venue. Former player and general manager Mike Milbury is the new analyst. During the playoffs, NBC reporters such as Bob Neumeier and Bill Patrick served as a moderator for McGuire and Milbury's analysis. 2010-present For the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals, Jeremy Roenick returned as a guest commentator for the intermission reports. For Games 5 and 6 on NBC, Dan Patrick was the pregame and intermission host. Used after NBC/Comcast Merger beginning in 2011 Main commentators for NBC/NBCSN: # [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']]-[[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']]-[[Pierre McGuire|Pierre McGuire]] # Dave Strader-Brian Engblom-''Darren Pang # Kenny Albert-''Joe Micheletti'' 2011–2013 on NBC and NBCSN # [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']]-[[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']]-[[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] # Dave Strader-Brian Engblom-''Darren Pang # Kenny Albert-''Joe Micheletti'' # Gord Miller-Pierre McGuire # Rick Peckham-Daryl Reaugh # John Forslund-Brian Hayward 2013–15 Broadcast teams # [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']]-[[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']]-[[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] # Dave Strader-[[Brian Engblom|''Brian Engblom]] # Gord Miller-''Pierre McGuire'' # Chris Cuthbert-''Ray Ferraro'' # John Forslund-Anson Carter # Kenny Albert-''Joe Micheletti'' # Randy Hahn-Jamie Baker/Bret Hedican 2015–present Broadcast teams # [[Mike Emrick|'Mike Emrick']]-[[Ed Olczyk|'Eddie Olczyk']]-[[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti-''Brian Boucher # Gord Miller-''Pierre McGuire'' # Chris Cuthbert-''Ray Ferraro'' # Chris Cuthbert-AJ Mleczko-''Brian Boucher'' # John Forslund-Joe Micheletti # Ken Daniels-Darren Pang